Concorrenza ? Il concorso della tradizione
by Ayumi Watari
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada, Decimo, homme de 24 ans, beau et célibataire ? Pas pour longtemps ! Une vieille tradition des Vongola ? Une compétition ? Est-ce un tour de Reborn ? Ou juste une vraie tradition ? Vous le découvrirez au cours de cette fanfiction ! :3
1. Cible 1

**Une compétition**

* * *

**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive d'Akira Amano… N'est-ce pas injuste ? Après tout, elle pourrait partager avec tous les auteurs de fanfictions de cette planète et faire du Yaoi, non ? Ce serait génial !_

**Couple : **_Bah en fait, je n'arrivais pas à me décider et donc je me suis dis que je pourrais le faire au cours des chapitres…Nan je blague ! Je sais très bien quel couple ce sera mais ça vous le serez que si vous suivait cette fanfiction !_

**Blabla de l'auteur : **_Oui bon, je fais une nouvelle fanfiction mais je n'abandonne pas les autres, je fais juste une petite pause. Après tout, je doute de mes fanfictions et on me râle dessus ce qui m'a fait beaucoup déprimer mais c'est fini de cette dépression : je vais revenir en force avec une nouvelle fanfiction…C'est ce que je me suis dit. Et puis, j'ai l'idée de cette fiction qui me trotte en tête depuis des moins donc je vais tester aujourd'hui si elle est bonne ou pas. Enfin, trêve de bavardage, c'est pour l'histoire en elle-même que vous être là, non ?_

* * *

**Cible 1. Prologue.**

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi, boss de la famille vongola, 24 ans, beau jeune homme et célibataire était maintenant en réunion avec les mafieux les plus craint…Mais ceux-ci n'écoutaient pas vraiment : Hibari n'aimait pas les groupes alors il voulait mordre à mort tout le monde, Mukuro molestait le Decimo, Gokudera criait sur tout le monde pour qu'ils écoutent son Boss adoré, Yamamoto riait, Ryohei essayait de convaincre tout le monde de venir dans son club de boxe et Lambo réclamait des femmes. Après tout il avait quinze ans maintenant et préférait séduire pour ne pas dire draguer des femmes que de rester planté sur une chaise à écouter sa baby-sitter parler.

Tsuna soupira devant tant de bruit et se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas le moment de parler des problèmes des autres familles. Il regarda ses gardiens une dernière fois avant de se dire que c'était désespérant. Mais soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur Reborn, accompagné de Dino, Byakuran et Enma. Sawada haussa un sourcil avant de voir que ses gardiens s'étaient tous arrêtés pour se rasseoir tranquillement à leur chaise.

« **Chaos.** »

Après avoir salué les personnes présentes par son salut habituel, Reborn fit s'installer les trois mafieux à la table et se mit en bout. Il avait une annonce extrêmement importante à passer mais il fallait attendre le Boss de la Varia. Boss qui arriva quelques instants plus tard, furieux, mais qui s'installa à la table sans rien dire de plus.

L'ancien arcobaleno, puisque la malédiction fut brisée il y a de cela dix ans, fit un sourire. Un sourire dont il avait l'habitude d'afficher et se dit qu'il devrait peut-être parler maintenant.

« **Chers mafieux, c'est le moment d'une des traditions des Vongola. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de faire une réunion maintenant.**

_ **Hii ! Quelle tradition ?** S'exclama Tsunayoshi »

Le Decimo avait toujours l'Hyper intuition qui marchait et en ce moment elle ne lui disait qu'une seule chose : C'était mauvais pour lui. En effet, le sourire plus que sadique de l'hitman numéro un ne lui disait rien qui vaille… Il soupira et attendit sa sentence avec calme et tranquillité comme un Boss le ferait.

« **Comme vous le savez tous, Dame-Tsuna est gay et a 24 ans maintenant donc c'est le moment idéal !** »

La phrase de Reborn piqua la curiosité de chacun…Oui, Tsunayoshi était gay et il avait 24 ans mais alors c'était le moment idéal pour quoi ? Le visage de Sawada vira pâle. Cette phrase ne lui plaisait pas du tout mais alors pas du tout ! Oui, il savait que quelque chose de terrible était en train de se passer pour lui.

« **La compétion des Vongola va donc commencer avec pour participants : Dino, Byakuran, Enma et Xanxus. Bien entendu, Gokudera, Hibari, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Mukuro, moi-même et Lambo seront les juges. Le vainqueur deviendra le fiancé de Tsunayoshi.** »

Quoi ? Comment ce faisait-il qu'il y a une tradition comme ça ? Tsuna soupira et allait dire qu'il n'était pas d'accord pour ce genre de truc quand Reborn donna les règles aux participants et aux juges. Le Decimo ne pouvait plus rien faire, surtout avec le regard que lui lançait l'hitman. Et puis bon, il n'allait pas trop dire non…Ces « prétendants » étaient pas mal. Certes, ils étaient tous différents mais étaient beaux.

« **Et donc la première épreuve commencera demain.** »

Sawada sortit de sa réflexion à ce moment-là…Il n'avait pas écouté ni les règles ni en quoi consistait la première épreuve : en claire il était mal.

* * *

_A suivre_

* * *

**Ayumi : **_Et voici un prologue un peu court mais bon le chapitre un sera mieux…_

**Reborn : **_Heureusement parce que vue la qualité du prologue j'espère bien que tu auras fait mieux la prochaine fois ! _

**Ayumi : **_J'essaie promis !_

**Tsuna : **_Hiiiii ! Pourquoi ce genre de truc m'arrive ? _

**Ayumi : **_Parce que je t'adore mon Tsu !_

**Tsuna :**_ On ne dirait pas…_

**Ayumi : **_Mais si ! Enfin, j'ose demander aux aimables lecteurs/lectrices, s'il y en a, de laisser une petite review pour m'encourager à faire un beau chapitre 1 !_


	2. Cible 2

**Une compétition**

* * *

**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive d'Akira Amano… N'est-ce pas injuste ? Après tout, elle pourrait partager avec tous les auteurs de fanfictions de cette planète et faire du Yaoi, non ? Ce serait génial !_

**Couple : **_Bah en fait, je n'arrivais pas à me décider et donc je me suis dis que je pourrais le faire au cours des chapitres…Nan je blague ! Je sais très bien quel couple ce sera mais ça vous le serez que si vous suivait cette fanfiction !_

**Blabla de l'auteur : **_Oui bon, je fais une nouvelle fanfiction mais je n'abandonne pas les autres, je fais juste une petite pause. Après tout, je doute de mes fanfictions et on me râle dessus ce qui m'a fait beaucoup déprimer mais c'est fini de cette dépression : je vais revenir en force avec une nouvelle fanfiction…C'est ce que je me suis dit. Et puis, j'ai l'idée de cette fiction qui me trotte en tête depuis des moins donc je vais tester aujourd'hui si elle est bonne ou pas. Enfin, trêve de bavardage, c'est pour l'histoire en elle-même que vous être là, non ?_

* * *

**Cible 2. Epreuve 1.**

* * *

Ce matin-là, Tsunayoshi se réveilla dans son lit avec sa paresse habituelle. Il se frotta quelques instants les yeux avant de les ouvrir complètement…Il se rappela les événements de la veille : la compétition, le fait qu'il allait se marier et qu'il devrait épouser une des personnes de sa connaissance. Il soupira et se décida à se lever du lit…Il repoussa paresseusement les couvertures et se mit debout à côté du lit avant d'avancer vers son armoire pour prendre ses vêtements du jour et aller à la salle de bain.

Il se doucha, prenant le plus de temps possible sous l'eau chaude, et se sécha tranquillement pour ensuite mettre ses vêtements. Il mit une chemise, dont il ne finit pas de boutonner, blanche et un pantalon noir. Pour finir il coiffa ses longs cheveux pour descendre prendre son petit déjeuner avec les autres.

Il passa la porte de la salle à manger et bailla une nouvelle fois pour finir par s'installer sans jeter un regard aux personnes présentes. Il s'assit confortablement et bailla encore une fois.

« **Bonjour tout le monde…**Dit Tsuna un peu en retard »

Il finit par lever les yeux pour remarquer qu'à sa table était présents Dino, Byakuran, Xanxus et bien entendu Enma… Le decimo soupira en se disant que ce n'était malheureusement pas un rêve ce qu'il s'était passé hier. Pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il à lui ? Il soupira et commença à manger son petit déjeuner.

Chose étrange. D'habitude, il n'avait pas le temps d'avaler un truc que quelqu'un mettait de l'ambiance si on pouvait dire ça comme ça. Le Dixième regarda autour de lui pour apercevoir un hitman souriant sadiquement. Quelle idée avait encore eu Reborn ? De plus tout le monde était là donc…Une annonce ?

« **Deux juges ont soumis quelque chose de totalement vraie…J'ai dit que les participants de cette compétitions devaient être affluents dans le monde donc Hibari et Mukuro rejoigne la compétition.**

_ **Quoi ? Bâtard comment avez-vous…**Commença le bras droit du Vongola

_ **Mukuro est le chef de Kokuyo et Hibari gouverne sur Namimori si je puis dire.* **Le coupa Reborn »

C'est ainsi que Tsunayoshi se retrouva avec six prétendants au lieu de quatre. Il soupira : pourquoi devait-il subir ce genre de chose ? D'ailleurs il ne savait toujours pas en quoi consisterait la première épreuve. Sawada soupira et se prépara mentalement pour ce qui allait suivre…Avec Reborn, on pouvait être sûr que cela allait être quelque chose d'étrange.

« **Êtes-vous prêt à demander la main de Dame Tsuna aux juges ?** Demanda Reborn

_**Quoi ?** S'exclama Tsuna pendant que Yamamoto calmait Gokudera

_ **Je l'ai dit hier Dame-Tsuna !** »

Tsunayoshi soupira et s'installa dans son fauteuil pendant que les participants se préparaient et que les juges s'installaient à leur table. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Bonne question. Il soupira et regarda Enma s'approcher. Son ami…Oui, son véritable ami.

« **Chaos Enma.**

_ **Bo-bonjour…**

_ **Haha, tu viens demander la main de Tsuna ?** Demanda Yamamoto en jouant le jeu

_ **O-oui…**

_ **Et pourquoi le Judaiime devrait t'épouser ?** S'exclama Gokudera »

En effet, Gokudera était vraiment en colère…Son Judaiime se marier ? Non sérieux, là même avec tout le respect qu'il avait pour Reborn, il ne pourrait admettre cela. De plus, pourquoi lui ne pourrait faire partie des participants ? Hein ? C'était inacceptable.

« **P-parce que je suis…je suis celui qui le comprends le mieux…**Dit Enma »

La plus part des juges étaient d'accord…Enfin disons que Reborn était d'accord, qu'Hayato criait des « Je comprends le mieux le Judaiime », que Takeshi essayait de calmer le bras droit, que Lambo écrivait des sms à ses conquêtes et que Ryohei demandait à Enma s'il voulait rejoindre son club de Boxe. En bref, le seul juge restait Reborn.

« **Bien, Enma tu pourras passer à l'épreuve suivant. Maintenant Xanxus.** »

Enma soupira de soulagement et Tsunayoshi se dit que c'était pas mal que son ami puisse passer à l'épreuve suivante. Au moins avec Enma, il craignait moins de choses qu'avec les autres. Il soupira et attendit que le boss de la Varia se décide à venir.

« **Tch.**

_ **Bâtard ! Montre un peu plus d'enthousiaste ! Tu as la chance de pouvoir demander la main du Judaiime !**

_ **Gokudera calme toi. Bien, Xanxus pourquoi devrait-on te donner la main de Dame-Tsuna ? **Demanda l'hitman numéro un

_ **Je deviendrais le decimo par procuration, bande de déchets !** »

Le bras droit du Decimo s'énerva encore et le gardien de la pluie essayait toujours de le calmer…Même s'il n'y arrivait pas vraiment. Lambo avait fini par s'endormir, après tout, Tsuna pouvait bien épouser quelqu'un ce n'était pas ses affaires. Et Ryohei donnait son accord sous un « Extrême ! J'aime quand on a de l'ambition ! » ainsi que Reborn.

« **Bien Xanxus tu peux attendre avec Enma.** »

Le visage de Tsunayoshi se décomposa…Se marier avec Xanxus ? Impossible. Pas avec le Varia ! Il avait fini par accepter le fait que bientôt il serait marié mais…mais il ne voulait pas finir avec Xanxus. Il lui faisait un peu…Enfin beaucoup, peur.

« **Maintenant à toi, Byakuran.** Dit Reborn »

Byakuran finit de mastiquer son chamallow, le savourant bien avant de s'avancer vers les juges avec un sourire très charmant.

« **Ara~ Je viens demander la main de Tsunayoshi-kun~**

_ **Haha !** **Et pourquoi, on t'autoriserait à l'épouser ? **Demanda Takeshi

_ **Ara~ Parce que je suis la personne la plus forte après Tsunayoshi-kun~** »

Une menace sous un sourire angélique, quoi de plus beau ? Reborn fit un de ses sourires sadiques et approuva la candidature du boss des Millefiore.

« **Byakuran, va attendre avec Xanxus et Enma.** »

Tsunayoshi se demanda vraiment ce qu'il avait pu faire pour se retrouver dans ce genre de situation…Byakuran et Xanxus ? Non mais Reborn était fou ?

Il soupira et regarda Dino s'avancer vers le jury avec son éternel sourire…Se marier avec Dino serait très étrange.

« **Refusé.**

_ **Mais Reborn…**Se plaignit Dino en se ramassant au sol

_ **Je décide.** »

Tsuna fut soulager…Il ne voulait pas du tout se marier avec quelqu'un qu'il considérait comme son grand frère et sur qui il pouvait prendre exemple. Le Decimo vit le Cavallone se diriger vers une chaise derrière le jury.

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Mukuro de passer et le sourire de Reborn se dessina sur son visage parfait…Autant s'attendre à quelque chose qui ne plairait pas du tout mais alors pas du tout au Decimo, n'est-ce pas ?

« **Pourquoi devrait-on te laisser le judaiime bâtard ?**

_ **Kufufu, parce que chien-chien, je veux son corps**~

_ **Bâtard…**Commença Gokudera en sortant des dynamites mais bien vite arrêté par Takeshi

_ **Ok, Mukuro tu peux continuer.** Dit Reborn en ignorant les autres »

Le parrain des Vongola soupira une nouvelle fois…Comment son tuteur pouvait accepter ce que venait de dire Mukuro ? En plus…Le Decimo avait bien compris le sous-entendu pervers qu'avait glissé son gardien de la brume…

Bien, Mukuro est passé donc il ne reste plus que le gardien du nuage qui est à cheval sur les traditions n'est-ce pas ?

« **Je veux Tsunayoshi Sawada pour époux.** Dit simplement Hibari

_ **Extrême ! Pourquoi tu te marierais avec Sawada ?**

_ **Parce que sinon je vous mords à mort. **Dit Kyoya en caressant Hibird »

Personne n'osa contredire l'ancien préfet de Namimori, pas même Gokudera, au vue du regard que celui-ci faisait. Reborn donna donc son approbation au gardien du nuage et Tsuna soupira de soulagement : au moins il n'y aurait pas trop de bagarre, n'est-ce pas ?

L'hitman fit un sourire dangereux.

« **Passons aux **_**vraies**_** épreuves.** »

* * *

_A suivre…_

* * *

* vous croyez vraiment que je n'aurais pas mis Mukuro qui aime molester son boss et Hibari pour son kawaii Herbivore ?

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Reboyama : _ Parce que les gardiens servent à rien sinon, déjà qu'ils ne servent pas à grand-chose ! Puis tu savais très bien que Mukuro ne serait pas sur la touche ! xD Après tout tu sais que j'aime le 6927 ! Moi aussi._

Bow : _Mais…Mais Hibari participe en fait ! xD Je ne peux me passer de 1827 d'une journée ! Tu aimerais que ce soit Byaku le vainqueur ? _

Miri : _Le 0027 ? Han , j'espère que tu es pas déçue de ce chapitre parce que je ne maîtrise pas trop Enma ! _

Mlle A :_ Tu ricanais ? 0.0 J'espère que ce chapitre ne t'a pas déçue…Enfin, plus d'action dans le second mais je ne dis rien x)_

Mimie :_ Je n'abandonnerais pas…Enfin je crois ! ^^ Mais tu es très gentille tu sais ! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu, d'ailleurs si tu veux parler je suis disponible sur le forum « Undesirable Dream » tape sur google, c'est un de forumactif si tu veux venir ! xD Bref je suis contente que ça t'ai plu et j'espère que ce chapitre aussi te plaira !_

Natsumi : _ 0.0 Tu es la seule qui a su que j'allais mettre Hibari et Mukuro ! Comment as-tu fais ? 0.0 tu es trop fort ! Je te vous un respect là ! x) Merci d'être fan !_

* * *

Reborn : Nul. A refaire ce chapitre.

Ayumi : Quoi ? Mais…

Reborn : Pas de mais !

Ayumi : Mais j'ai passé du temps !

Gokudera : Et comment se fait-il que les deux bâtards ont pu participer eux ?

Mukuro : Kufufu, c'était une évidence !

Hibari : Il y a trop de monde ici. Je vais vous mordre à mort.

Ayumi : *saigne du nez* Y aura tes menottes ?

Hibari : Oui.

Ayumi : *hémorragie nasale* Menottes~

Tsuna : Ne Meurs pas ! Sinon je ne pourrais jamais me démêler de cette histoire de fiancé !

Ayumi : Herm, oui…Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu malgré le fait que je ne sais pas faire Enma ! Et qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action…Une review tout de même ?


	3. Cible 3

**Une compétition**

* * *

**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive d'Akira Amano… N'est-ce pas injuste ? Après tout, elle pourrait partager avec tous les auteurs de fanfictions de cette planète et faire du Yaoi, non ? Ce serait génial !_

**Couple : **_Bah en fait, je n'arrivais pas à me décider et donc je me suis dit que je pourrais le faire au cours des chapitres…Nan je blague ! Je sais très bien quel couple ce sera mais ça vous le serez que si vous suivait cette fanfiction !_

**Blabla de l'auteur : **_Oui bon, je fais une nouvelle fanfiction mais je n'abandonne pas les autres, je fais juste une petite pause. Après tout, je doute de mes fanfictions et on me râle dessus ce qui m'a fait beaucoup déprimer mais c'est fini de cette dépression : je vais revenir en force avec une nouvelle fanfiction…C'est ce que je me suis dit. Et puis, j'ai l'idée de cette fiction qui me trotte en tête depuis des moins donc je vais tester aujourd'hui si elle est bonne ou pas. Enfin, trêve de bavardage, c'est pour l'histoire en elle-même que vous être là, non ?_

* * *

**Cible 3. Epreuve 2 ? (partie 1)**

* * *

Le sourire qu'avait affiché Reborn ne disait rien qui vaille…Mais au moins il serait en sécurité dans ses appartements, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, le Boss avait tout un étage pour lui et personne n'osait y pénétrer alors il pouvait se reposer tranquille…C'était beau de rêver.

« **Les participants restants passeront quelques jours avec Dame-Tsuna dans ses appartements. Après ça nous déciderons de ceux qui restent et de celui qui partira.** Exposa Reborn sans quitter son sourire »

Le decimo se dit qu'il allait mourir…Ce n'était pas possible qu'il doit partager ses appartements avec ce genre de mafieux. Qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer…Il soupira avant de se dire qu'il n'aurait plus de répit…Pas même le soir.

« **Bien, suivez Dame-Tsuna.** »

Le Decimo n'entendit pas la dernière phrase alors qu'il allait dans ses appartements…Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire avec ces…ces…ces mafieux si effrayants ? Enfin, sauf Enma. Il pouvait sans doute compter sur lui, non ? Lorsqu'il prit enfin conscience qu'on le suivait, il était arrivé devant sa chambre. Il soupira et regarda les autres.

« **Tch, où sont nos chambres déchet ?** »

Le Decimo regarda le Varia…Leurs chambres ? Ils n'avaient qu'à en prendre une au pif…Ah oui il n'y en a que cinq et ils sont six. Quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas dû au hasard. Il soupira et allait dire quelque quand il se fit couper la parole par ce cher et tendre mangeur de chamallows.

« **Ara~ Moi je dors avec Tsunayoshi-kun~ **

_** Kufufu, non, je dors avec Tsunayoshi !**

_ **Je vais vous mordre à mort !** Dit Hibari qui voulait dormir avec le Decimo »

Tsunayoshi soupira en voyant que Mukuro, Byakuran et Hibari commençait à se battre pour pouvoir dormir avec lui et à sa grande surprise, Xanxus rejoint le combat. Mais qu'avait-il fait pour être dans cette situation ? Certes, Enma ne combattait pas mais les quatre autres si et cela ça ferait beaucoup de dégâts dans le manoir…

Sawada en eu marre et se décida. La personne en qui il avait le plus confiance pour le moment était sans aucuns doutes Enma. Alors ce serait le jeune homme qui dormirait avec lui et tout serait réglé…Enfin, les vongola devraient encore payer les réparations de son étage qui sera fait dans l'heure qui suit mais bon…

« **C'est Enma qui dormira avec moi. Bonne nuit, prenez la chambre vous plait sauf la mienne !** »

Le Decimo emporta son ami dans sa chambre et soupira quand il vit qu'Enma était aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre. Il fit un grand sourire et montra le lit improvisé au sol.

« **Prends mon lit…**

_** Mais non Tsuna-kun, c-c 'est ton lit !** »

Après une très longue discussion, le Decimo réussit à convaincre son meilleur ami de dormir dans son lit. Il fit un sourire au jeune homme avant de s'installer dans le lit improvisé pour pouvoir s'endormir tranquillement.

« **Bonne nuit Enma !**

_ **Bonne nuit…** »

Le parrain s'endormit rapidement, inconscient de ce qu'il pourrait arriver s'il s'endormait maintenant. A vrai dire, le lendemain, quand il se réveilla, il se retrouva entouré par Mukuro, Byakuran, Hibari et Xanxus. Il soupira et se demanda pourquoi est-ce que c'était ainsi…Après tout, Enma dormait tranquillement dans son lit et n'était pas venu le déranger comme le faisait ses autres « prétendants ». Le Decimo se demanda pourquoi ce genre de choses lui arrivait toujours…

Alors qu'il n'avait bougé que d'un millimètre, ces quatre squatteurs bougèrent. Il pria pour que ces « prétendants » ne se soient pas réveillés mais avec la chance du jeune homme, le contraire arriva.

« **Kufufu, bien dormit Tsunayoshi ?** Dit Mukuro en déposant ses lèvres sur celles de son patron »

Ce geste avait fait arriver beaucoup de réactions différentes : Mukuro souriait moqueusement aux autres, Tsuna était rouge et ne pouvait plus bouger et les autres commençaient à s'énerver… Par exemple Hibari avait sorti ses tonfas et foncé sur l'ananas tandis que Xanxus cherchait ses armes. Quant à Byakuran, il essayait de « réveiller » Tsuna de ses réflexions…Puis étant jaloux, l'amateur de chamallows embrassa à son tour le Decimo qui sursauta. Le châtain soupira, et se dit que c'était trop pour lui ! Heureusement, Enma ne s'était pas joint à la bagarre entre les quatre autres.

« **Je vais manger.**

_ **Je viens avec toi Tsuna-kun ! **dit Enma »

C'est en entendant cette phrase que les combattants firent une pause pour suivre celui qui était la récompense de cette compétition. En arrivant en bas, Gokudera salua respectueusement son boss avant de jeter des regards noirs aux candidats du mariage. L'argenté n'oserait pas le dire mais il rêvait d'être à la place d'un de ses clowns et de dormir avec le Judaiime de son cœur…Seulement il n'avait pas cette chance.

« **Chaos.** »

Reborn était sorti de nulle part…Personne ne savait comment il faisait pour arriver comme ça. Même Tsunayoshi et son Hyper Intuition n'avait pu desceller le secret de l'hitman…Enfin, l'arrivé du tueur n'annonçait rien de bon à Tsuna. Après tout, à chaque fois que Reborn apparaissait en ce moment, il avait des problèmes : genre ce matin, il avait subi des assauts de Mukuro et Byakuran sans avoir rien demandé.

« **Mukuro et Byakuran ont tous deux marqués un point.**

_ **Quoi ?** S'exclamèrent les personnes présentes

_ **En embrassant Dame-Tsuna, ils obtiennent un point chacun.**

_ **Bâtards ! Comment avez-vous…**Commença Hayato

_ **Pour revenir en course, les autres doivent marquer un point. Pour ce faire, j'organise « le bal de la princesse »** Dit Reborn en coupant le bras droit du Vongola

_ **Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis Reborn ?** Cria Le Decimo. »

Il fit simplement un sourire sadique. Oui, le bal de la princesse était une idée fantastique…Bien entendu, il s'inspirait de l'histoire de Cendrillon où le prince devait danser avec ses prétendantes, seulement là, Tsunayoshi serait « une princesse ». Comment expliquer cela ? Eh bien, il n'était pas assez fou pour demander, obliger, les prétendants de son élève à se déguiser en femmes. Mais il pouvait bien heureusement déguiser le dixième Vongola en « princesse »…

« **Bien princesse, tu vas te changer.** Dit Reborn avec un sourire sadique »

* * *

_A suivre…_

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Guest : **_C'est sûr que Tsu va en baver avec ses chers participants !_

**Bow : **_Toi aussi tu aimes le 1827 ? xD Nan sérieusement, comment Kyo n'aurait pu ne pas participer ? x)_

**Portgas.D Anita : **_Tu la trouves drôle ma fic ? =S Oui, Xanxus pense au pouvoir x) Du X27 ? ^^_

**Miri :**_ Oui Tsu a réussi à dompter ses cheveux…ou pas ! xD J'ai juste dit qu'il les coiffait mais pas comment ! xP Genre il peut très bien passer sa main dedans et dire « c'est fait. » x) Et bien voilà une épreuve xP En espérant que ça ne t'a pas déplu _

**Natsumi ( review 1) : **_Un All27 sans Muku ni Kyo n'est pas drôles x) _

**Natsumi (review 2) :**_ Oui je te voue le respect ! XD Ah non te plain pas à Reborn ! Il…Il va nous tuer 0.0 Nan je suis pas folle x) Si tu voyais ce que j'ai comme délire sur mon forum ! xDDD Bref, je suis là-bas si des fois l'envie te dit de me parler ) * je te ferais lire des avant-premières comme à Reboyama *_

* * *

**Reborn : **_C'est pas marrant de ne pas avoir fait l'autre épreuve ! Surtout que là, on ne voit pas grand-chose !_

**Ayumi : **_ Mais…_

_**Reborn : **__Je t'ai déjà dit pas de mais !_

**Ayumi : **_Désolée de faire que des chapitres nuls…Mais une petite review ?_

_(un peu beaucoup court mais j'ai mis une partie 1 pour être sûre d'avoir posté avant de partir en vacances )_


	4. Cible 3 2

**Une compétition**

* * *

**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive d'Akira Amano… N'est-ce pas injuste ? Après tout, elle pourrait partager avec tous les auteurs de fanfictions de cette planète et faire du Yaoi, non ? Ce serait génial !_

**Couple : **_Bah en fait, je n'arrivais pas à me décider et donc je me suis dit que je pourrais le faire au cours des chapitres…Nan je blague ! Je sais très bien quel couple ce sera mais ça vous le serez que si vous suivait cette fanfiction !_

**Blabla de l'auteur : **_Oui bon, je fais une nouvelle fanfiction mais je n'abandonne pas les autres, je fais juste une petite pause. Après tout, je doute de mes fanfictions et on me râle dessus ce qui m'a fait beaucoup déprimer mais c'est fini de cette dépression : je vais revenir en force avec une nouvelle fanfiction…C'est ce que je me suis dit. Et puis, j'ai l'idée de cette fiction qui me trotte en tête depuis des moins donc je vais tester aujourd'hui si elle est bonne ou pas. Enfin, trêve de bavardage, c'est pour l'histoire en elle-même que vous être là, non ?_

* * *

**Cible 3. Epreuve 2 ? (partie 2)**

* * *

Il fit simplement un sourire sadique. Oui, le bal de la princesse était une idée fantastique…Bien entendu, il s'inspirait de l'histoire de Cendrillon où le prince devait danser avec ses prétendantes, seulement là, Tsunayoshi serait « une princesse ». Comment expliquer cela ? Eh bien, il n'était pas assez fou pour demander, obliger, les prétendants de son élève à se déguiser en femmes. Mais il pouvait bien heureusement déguiser le dixième Vongola en « princesse »…

« **Bien princesse, tu vas te changer**. Dit Reborn avec un sourire sadique »

Tsunayoshi se fit emporter dans une salle à côté pour se faire changer...Lui qui voulait passer un petit moment tranquille : c'est raté. Pourquoi devait-il se changer d'abord ? Certes, il ne ferait rien allant à l'encontre de ce que disait son tuteur parce que la dernière fois ça avait mal tourné mais…mais là c'était très gênant ! Surtout que la robe que Reborn avait choisi était très…enfin…nous allons dire moulante et d'un orange pâle. Bien entendue, des servantes s'étaient empressé de le maquiller avec l'aide ô combien généreuse de Lussuria ! La « mama » de La Varia aimait beaucoup coiffer et maquiller les autres mais personne ne se laissait faire…Alors quand l'hitman lui avait demandé de le faire au Decimo, il avait tout de suite accepté !

« **Tu es si mignon Decimo-chan !** »

Le gardien du soleil de la Varia était terriblement content de son travail et Tsuna complétement blasé…Après tout, c'était le Decimo qui se retrouvait dans des vêtements pour femme sans aucunes bonnes raisons !

Pendant ce temps, Reborn avait fait re-décorer le salon pour que cela ressemble à une salle de bal pour éviter de salir la leur. Il avait fait tout refaire dans des tons plus…plus rose…plus princesse dirons-nous. Bien entendue, il avait fait mette des costumes aux prétendants du Decimo : Bien qu'Hibari avait refusé et enfilé un kimono pour homme traditionnel.

Tsunayoshi soupira avant de se faire entraîner dans la salle de bal improvisé…On le fit s'asseoir sur une espèce de trône. Pourquoi…Pourquoi ce trouvait-il ici ? Et surtout ainsi ? Bonne question. Il fixa Reborn, qui était dans un beau costume, au milieu de la salle. L'hitman arborait un sourire sadique et regarda le Decimo dans les yeux.

« **Chaos princesse !** »

Sawada jeta un regard noir à l'hitman qui ne releva pas et fit entrer les prétendants un par un mais…comme il y a toujours un « mais », les « princes » se mirent à se crier les uns sur les autres et Tsuna voulu les arrêter. Seulement, n'ayant pas l'habitude de marcher avec une longue robe de princesse, il trébucha et tomba sur Kyoya qui prit ça comme un signe. Le gardien du nuage embrassa son Boss avant de le faire valser dans la salle puisque Reborn avait allumé la musique. Cette danse et ce baiser avaient choqué notre petit herbivore et attisé la haine des autres gars.

Quand il fut enfin débarrassé de Kyoya, le boss soupira et partit dans un endroit calme… Après tout, le carnivore avait décidé d'aller mordre à mort les autres garçons donc il n'avait pas le courage d'aller voir ça.

« **Hahi ? Tsuna-san ?** »

Tsunayoshi se frappa la tête contre sa paume…Comment avait-il fait pour qu'Haru arrive à ce moment précis ? Le moment où il se cachait ? Il soupira et tira la jeune fille dans sa cachette pour lui dire de parler vraiment doucement. Il ne voulait pas que ses prétendants le trouvent. Ah non ! Il voulait rester un peu seul : surtout que maintenant pour qu'Enma et Xanxus restent en course, il fallait qu'ils marquent un point. C'était si compliqué…Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas rester comme avant ? Sans qu'il soit fiancé ou marié ? Etait-ce trop demandé ?

Le Decimo regarda son amie. Elle avait bien changée toutes ces années et était devenue beaucoup plus calme ce qui n'était pas trop mal. Puis c'était aussi sa meilleure amie depuis qu'elle avait compris que Tsuna ne serait jamais à elle.

« **Hahi ? Donc Reborn-chan veut te marier ? **Chuchota la jeune femme »

Le Vongola hocha la tête pour signifier un « oui » et regarda certains de ses gardiens passer devant sa cachette en courant…Ils le cherchaient sûrement. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quand il les vit partir de cet endroit sans l'avoir retrouver. Seulement, son répit fut de courte durée…

« **Chaos princesse.** »

Personne ne pouvait échapper au meilleur hitman. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible pour Tsuna de trouver une cachette que Reborn ne connaissait pas. Le tueur fit un sourire sadique avant de porter son Boss comme une princesse, malgré le fait que celui-ci se débattait, et le ramena dans leur salle de bal improvisé. Il le déposa sur la chaise, avec élégance, c'est Reborn* après tout, et s'assit sur la table en croisant les jambes.

« **Pour avoir dansé avec la princesse, Hibari a le droit à un diner en tête à tête. Seulement Enma et Xanxus n'ont pas encore marqué de points. Vous avez encore deux jours.** »

Il y eu des indignations du côté des autres participants…Après tout, pourquoi est-ce que le préfet serait le seul à pouvoir manger en tête à tête ? Quant à Tsuna, il soupira. Il s'était mis dans de beaux draps. Le decimo soupira et regarda Haru qui les avait suivis.

« **Bien, donc ce soir à 20 heures.** **Hibari et Dame-Tsuna mangeront dans un restaurent.**»

En entendant les cris qui fusaient dans la salle, le jeune homme soupira et sortit dans son grand jardin. Il aimait bien regarder les roses quand ça n'allait pas vraiment. Soudain, il sentit une main sur son épaule et se retourna pour voir Basil. Son visage eut une mine soulagée avant de sourire.

« **Sawada-dono !**

_ **Basil-kun ! Comment vas-tu ?** »

* * *

* La malédiction n'est plus hein !

* * *

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Natsumi :**_ Je suis contente que mes chapitres te plaisent énormément ! Nan ne te plain pas à Reborn-chou ! Il va encore être méchant avec moi, sniif…. Alors mon forum c'est Undesirable dream ( un forum forumactif) tu tape sur google et tu trouveras de suite ! _

_Moi aussi je plains un peu Tsuna mais il sera bientôt marié et fera un câlin avec son chéri ! x'D_

_T'inquiète pour ce pavé, j'aime bien ces pavés ! Puis tu peux raconter ta vie ! )_

**Miri :** _Ouais, Muku et Byaku sont très avantagés ! Mais c'est très bien comme ça puisque maintenant, il y a Kyoya ! Kukuku !_

**Portgas. D Anita :**_ C'est vrai ? Merciiii ! *.* Byakuran est très jaloux x') et Tsuna s'est habillé en princesse ! Oui, Reborn aime être sadique._

* * *

_Bref, reviews ? Je sais c'est nul et court ! Mais j'espère que cela aura plu à certaines personnes ! De plus, j'ai eu une review de quelqu'un d'un autre pays alors je suis super contente *.*_


	5. cible 4

**Une compétition**

* * *

**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive d'Akira Amano… N'est-ce pas injuste ? Après tout, elle pourrait partager avec tous les auteurs de fanfictions de cette planète et faire du Yaoi, non ? Ce serait génial !_

**Couple : **_Bah en fait, je n'arrivais pas à me décider et donc je me suis dit que je pourrais le faire au cours des chapitres…Nan je blague ! Je sais très bien quel couple ce sera mais ça vous le serez que si vous suivait cette fanfiction !_

**Blabla de l'auteur : **_Oui bon, je fais une nouvelle fanfiction mais je n'abandonne pas les autres, je fais juste une petite pause. Après tout, je doute de mes fanfictions et on me râle dessus ce qui m'a fait beaucoup déprimer mais c'est fini de cette dépression : je vais revenir en force avec une nouvelle fanfiction…C'est ce que je me suis dit. Et puis, j'ai l'idée de cette fiction qui me trotte en tête depuis des mois donc je vais tester aujourd'hui si elle est bonne ou pas. Enfin, trêve de bavardage, c'est pour l'histoire en elle-même que vous être là, non ?_

* * *

**Cible 4. Epreuve 3.**

* * *

Lui et Basil avaient toujours été proches bien que celui-ci soit toujours en voyage aux quatre coins du monde ! Bien sûr, Tsunayoshi était totalement ravi que son ami soit ici mais le problème demeurait qu'il y avait cette stupide compétition ! Même s'il avait montré être un Boss génial, il n'arrivait pas à refuser quoi que ce soit à son tuteur. Oui, bon, Reborn n'était pas le tueur numéro un pour rien mais même ! Il soupira sous l'œil inquiet de Basil. Pourquoi devait-il se marier si jeune ? Il avait toute sa vie non ? Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi Reborn lui faisait ça dans un moment pareil…

Pendant que le jeune Boss était dans ses pensées, Basil répondit au téléphone alors qu'arrivait Xanxus. L'homme de la Varia approcha tout doucement de celui qui pourrait devenir son mari et l'embrassa.

« **Tch. J'ai un point aussi. »**

Oui parce que Xanxus avait horreur de perdre. Enfin, Tsuna était complétement choqué de ce qui venait de se passer… Mukuro, il pouvait comprendre, Byakuran aussi, Hibari cela pouvait être compréhensive mais Xanxus ? Le Boss de la Varia haussa les épaules et partit dans un endroit où le Decimo ne le voyait plus.

« **Sawada-dono ? »**

Basil essayait de faire réagir son ami et Boss en se demandant ce qui avait pu le choquer. En effet le jeune homme n'avait pas vue le baiser entre le Judaiime et le Boss des Varia. Il fit un sourire au châtain pour le faire réagir mais cela ne fonctionna pas vraiment.

« **B-basil… »**

Le jeune homme regarda son Boss dans les yeux en attendant ce que celui-ci voulait lui dire. Mais Sawada n'ouvrit plus la bouche et l'emmena dans le petit salon du manoir où se trouvait nombreux des dixièmes gardiens.

Tsunayoshi soupira et monta dans sa chambre, faisant bien attention d'être seul, et s'installa sur son lit avant que la porte de sa chambre ne s'ouvre violement.

« **Chaos. Je viens t'aider à te préparer. »**

Le Boss leva la tête pour lancer un regard à son tuteur qui montrait un sourire sadique en ce moment-là. Il le sentait mal là. Surtout qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait se préparer… Stop. Marche arrière. Se préparer comment ?

Devant la moue interrogative de son élève, le tueur numéro un agrandit son sourire pour lui jeter une nouvelle robe de soirée sur lui.

« **Qu'est-ce ? **demanda Sawada

_ **Une robe.**

_ **Ca j'avais remarqué mais pourquoi **_**une robe**_** ?**

_ **Parce que tu es la femme dans ta future relation.** »

Il était _la femme_ ? La _femme _?! Pourquoi serait-il la femme dans ce genre de relation ? Attendez quelle relation ? Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'épouser quelqu'un ! Puis pourquoi mettre ce genre de tenue ? Qu'avait-il fait pour être comme ça ?

« **Ne soit pas en retard. Tu sais bien qu'Hibari n'aime pas ça. »**

Hibari…Pourquoi parlait-il de…Oh merde ! Un repas avec son gardien, c'est ce qu'il allait faire…C'est sûr que s'il était en retard l'alouette allait le mordre à mort. Le gardien du ciel se mit à pousser un cri mental. Il soupira et se mit à se préparer comme le voulait son tuteur qui se mit à sourire de plus en plus sadiquement.

« **Tu vas manger au restaurent que je t'ai emmené lors de ta réunion.** »

Ce restaurent-là ? Celui où il n'y a que des mafieux qui y mangent ? Il n'allait pas pouvoir se détendre du tout ! Il déprima un peu plus avant de se faire coiffer par une des femmes de ménage que son tuteur avait fait monter.

C'est donc une heure plus tard que le jeune parrain se retrouva dans un restaurent où nombreux mafieux l'observait et surtout où son gardien l'attendait. Bon, le début du repas se passe très bien malgré qu'il n'y ait aucune conversation. Ce ne fut qu'à la fin du repas que tout partit en cacahuète… Byakuran et Mukuro se trouvaient devant lui et Hibari.

« **Ara~ C'était dure de te retrouver Tsu-chan~ »**

Sawada sentit déjà le mal de tête le gagner. Comment et pourquoi l'avait-on retrouvé alors que Reborn…Reborn bien sûr ! Putain mais qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ce genre de choses ? Il soupira et laissa ses prétendants se battre tandis que lui s'éclipser. Il rentra au manoir plus déprimé que jamais et monta dans sa chambre en ignorant les personnes qui voulaient lui parler. Il en avait marre !

Pendant ce temps, Reborn avait rassemblé juges et participants dans la même pièce avec un sourire sadique. Oui, le tueur avait réussi à ce que Tsuna soit encore plus déprimé que d'habitude et qui va devoir le réconforter ? Ses prétendants bien entendu ! Il annonça que malheureusement pour lui, Enma était éliminé. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'était le seul qui n'avait marqué aucun point avec Dame-Tsuna. Après une longue discussion, les prétendants du jeune Boss montèrent les escaliers pour arriver dans le couloir en se rappelant qu'ils ne pouvaient entrer qu'un par un. C'est donc par ordre alphabétique qu'ils décidèrent d'entrer dans la chambre de Tsuna.

Byakuran entra donc le premier dans la chambre mais le jeune parrain lui balança tout ce qu'il trouvait sous la main comme des livres, des oreillers ou ce genre de choses. Ce fut donc le tour de Kyoya d'entrer dans la chambre du jeune homme qui commença à refaire la même chose sauf que cette fois, il y avait les menaces de son gardien qui le fit arrêter.

« **Raconte.** »

Le châtain releva les yeux vers son gardien et se demanda pourquoi celui-ci accepterait de l'écouter se plaindre de Reborn…Reborn bien sûr ! C'était toujours un coup de son tuteur ! Toujours ! Il expliqua à l'alouette qu'il avait marre de son tuteur. Enfin en voyant que le petit Boss recommençait à s'énerver le gardien du nuage sortit pour laisser place au gardien de la brume.

Mukuro rentra donc dans la chambre du Decimo se prenant quelques trucs au passage et s'installa à ses côtés. Il allait faire mieux que l'alouette ! L'illusionniste voulait calmer le parrain donc il lui parla pendant des minutes avant que Rokudo ne se remette à raconter des conneries. Ses conneries habituelles…Le dixième Vongola soupira, ayant marre de tout cela et vira son gardien de sa chambre pour la fermer à clefs, empêchant inconsciemment Xanxus de rentrer. Autant vous dire que l'hitman numéro un souriait tout seul dans son coin avant de venir devant les participants.

«** Chaos. » **

Les participants de cette compétition le regardèrent attentivement en attendant ce que l'ancien bébé avait à dire. Le dit ancien bébé les fixa chacun dans les yeux les uns après les autres avant de se dire qu'il serait temps de leur dire qui était éliminé.

« **Je ne pensais pas que ça se déroulerait ainsi mais nous avons donc deux éliminés. Byakuran, Xanxus, vous êtes hors courses.** »

Comme si l'hitman ne savait pas que cela allait arriver…Enfin tout cela pour vous dire que Byakuran et Xanxus n'étaient pas d'accord avec cette décision et essayèrent de se battre avec les deux derniers participants seulement…seulement Tsunayoshi, alerté par le bruit, était sorti en Hyper mode et avait calmé tout le monde. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il écoutait Reborn qu'il n'inspirait pas le respect quand il en avait envie.

« **Cessez de vous battre, ceux qui ont perdus ont et bien perdus…**

_ **Bravo Dame-tsuna !** »

Reborn se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule…Mais qu'avait-il encore fait pour mériter ça ? Rien, n'est-ce pas ? Il soupira et rentra de nouveau dans sa chambre en se disant que maintenant rien de très grave ne pourrait lui arriver n'est-ce pas ? Après tout il serait marié avec un de ses gardiens, Mukuro ou Kyoya. Tsuna s'installa sur son lit pour réfléchir. Après tout, c'était vraiment très étrange que les derniers participants soient Mukuro et Hibari…Etait-ce un fruit du hasard ou de la faute de Reborn ?

Dans une autre pièce, Reborn discutait de nouveau avec Mukuro et Hibari qui étaient en train de se lancer des regards noirs : les deux rivaux veulent la même chose. C'est-à dire Tsunayoshi. Mais quelle personne sainte d'esprit ne voudrait pas avoir le mignon herbivore ? Enfin tout ça est une longue histoire. Le tueur numéro un fixa les gardiens de son élève avant de se dire que cette compétition lui plaisait de plus en plus.

« **Vous savez qu'un de vous deux pourra épouser Dame-Tsuna ?** »

C'était exactement la chose qui ne fallait pas dire aux deux rivaux puisqu'ils se remirent à se battre sous le sourire de l'hitman. Il préparait une autre épreuve. Peut-être la dernière…

* * *

_A suivre_

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews des anonymes.**

**Portgas D Anita : **_Han désolée à toi Ô fan de X27 ! Je l'ai éliminée . et Byaku aussi . mais j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre._

**Miri : **_Haha ! j'avais compris ta blague ! xD Oui oui, xan, enma et byaku sont sortis : xD_

**Natsumi : **_Ouf ! Heureusement que tu ne m'as pas dénoncée ! Bref, je t'attendrais alors ! xD Pour les vacances, j'étais moi-même en vacances pendant cette période ! ^^_

**Bow :**_ Merci c'est gentil ! ^^_

* * *

_Donc voilà le chapitre ^^ Par contre cette fanfiction est presque terminée mais je pense que je ferais une suite ! Qu'en dites-vous ? _


	6. Cible 5

**Une compétition**

* * *

**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive d'Akira Amano… N'est-ce pas injuste ? Après tout, elle pourrait partager avec tous les auteurs de fanfictions de cette planète et faire du Yaoi, non ? Ce serait génial !_

**Couple : **_Bah en fait, je n'arrivais pas à me décider et donc je me suis dit que je pourrais le faire au cours des chapitres…Nan je blague ! Je sais très bien quel couple ce sera mais ça vous le serez que si vous suivait cette fanfiction !_

**Blabla de l'auteur : **_Oui bon, je fais une nouvelle fanfiction mais je n'abandonne pas les autres, je fais juste une petite pause. Après tout, je doute de mes fanfictions et on me râle dessus ce qui m'a fait beaucoup déprimer mais c'est fini de cette dépression : je vais revenir en force avec une nouvelle fanfiction…C'est ce que je me suis dit. Et puis, j'ai l'idée de cette fiction qui me trotte en tête depuis des mois donc je vais tester aujourd'hui si elle est bonne ou pas. Enfin, trêve de bavardage, c'est pour l'histoire en elle-même que vous être là, non ?_

* * *

**Cible 5. Epreuve 4.**

* * *

La dernière épreuve. C'est bien ce qu'avait dit Reborn non ? Donc dans…une épreuve il serait fiancé à un de ses deux gardiens. Tsunayoshi soupira avant de se dire qu'il ne devait pas penser à ça, après tout il devrait plutôt se concentrer à ces piles de documents à signer…Oui, la vie de Boss était dure. Surtout quand vous êtes le boss des Vongola.

Mais bon, Sawada n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'au fait qu'il serait bientôt marier avec Mukuro ou Kyoya. Et ça, ça fait peur. Enfin, il devait admettre que ses gardiens étaient terriblement sexy…

Pendant ce temps, Reborn venait d'arriver dans le hall, après tout il fallait bien qu'il rentre sinon Colonello allait s'inquiéter. Enfin, il était dans le hall mais n'avait pas oublié de convoquer Hibari et Rokudo pour leur expliquer la dernière épreuve. Il commença à sourire sadiquement en pensant à son élève qui allait enfin épouser quelqu'un ! Puis bon, c'était une tradition chez les Vongola qu'il se devait de faire appliquer à Tsunayoshi n'est-ce pas ? C'est alors que l'arcobaleno vit arriver les deux rivaux qui se menaçaient en voulant le Boss.

Bref, ils se calmèrent devant l'hitman pour pouvoir entendre ce qu'il avait à leur dire : la dernière épreuve. Le tueur allait leur expliquer en quoi cela consisté et surtout les règles pour cette ultime épreuve. En elle-même, elle consiste à faire que Tsuna accepte d'épouser un des deux sans obligation. En clair, ils doivent faire succomber le jeune Vongola à leurs charmes. Ce que les deux rivaux étaient sur le point de faire ! Oh, bien entendu que Mukuro fut le premier à monter, sans avoir échafaudé un plan, il émit une illusion. L'illusion que la personne que préférée Tsunayoshi venait lui rendre visite mais tout ne se passa pas comme l'avait prédit ce cher Rokudo.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Mukuro ? »

Oui bon, il avait oublié que Sawada pouvait déceler les illusions grâce, ou à cause suivant les points de vues, à Reborn. Il soupira en disant un « rien » et sortit de la pièce en cherchant une nouvelle approche. Il voulait se marier avec Tsuna. Bon, ok, il voulait le corps de Tsunayoshi mais quand même bien, qui ne rêverait pas d'obtenir le corps presque parfais du parrain des Vongola ? C'est que durant ces années, le jeune Boss était devenu très attirant !

Maintenant que Mukuro était sorti de la pièce, le châtain réfléchissait à la raison de la présence de son gardien ici. Etait-il venu pour une épreuve ou juste le saluer ? Il soupira. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fini par accepter cette situation ? Peut-être pour le corps de rêve des participants…Non, il ne venait absolument pas de penser à cela ! Le jeune homme se dit qu'il ferait mieux d'aller boire quelque chose comme un thé pour se calmer et sortit donc de son bureau.

Mais c'est à ce moment-là que le grand, l'unique Hibari Kyoya entra dans la pièce. L'alouette s'installa dans le fauteuil en face de celui de Tsunayoshi et déposa une feuille sur la liste des documents à signer. Oui, il s'investissait dans son rôle de gardien qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Il attendit donc patiemment que le jeune Sawada remonte dans son bureau. Celui-ci fut surpris de la présence de son gardien mais n'en tint pas rigueur puisqu'il recommença à signer les documents sans les regarder avant de voir un sourire triomphant sur le visage du gardien du nuage qui prit un des documents. Dame-Tsuna ne savait pas s'il devait avoir peur du fait que son gardien souriait ou du fait que celui-ci venait de prendre un document qu'il venait de signer…Ouais, sur ce coup-là il avait très peur.

Hibari était descendu dans le salon avec le papier et son sourire ce qui fit peur aux autres mais le préfet n'en avait que faire ! Après tout, il venait de gagner contre Mukuro et de remporter la partie. Comment ça ? Vous ne le croyez pas ? Ou vous aimeriez savoir pourquoi il aurait gagné ? En fait il a utilisé un plan que Mukuro aurait pu appliquer si ce fruit parlant avait réfléchi un peu.

Le gardien du nuage avait tout simplement déposé ce qu'on appelle un contrat sur le bureau du jeune boss. Vous aimeriez savoir ce qui était marqué dessus et que Tsunayoshi a signé, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien :

« _Moi, Hibari Kyoya fait ma demande en mariage à Tsunayoshi Sawada. Si celui-ci accepte de m'épouser et s'y engage sans pouvoir revenir à sa parole qu'il signe en bas de ce contrat. »_

Oui, bon, il est vrai que l'alouette avait utilisé un subterfuge assez manipulateur mais il voulait épouser le jeune Sawada. Ce qui se ferait très bientôt. Bien entendu, Hibari avait montré le contrat aux autres qui n'arrêtaient pas de crier ou encore de chercher à se battre. Mais tout s'arrêta quand Reborn entra dans la pièce.

« Ciaossu ! Hibari a gagné. »

Personne n'osait contester Reborn. Après tout Reborn était l'hitman numéro un de la mafia donc personne n'essayait de se mesurer à lui par mesure de sécurité de leur propre personne.

Quand Tsuna entendit cette phrase, il fut tout d'abord choqué. Il allait épouser Hibari. Hibari Kyoya.

« Hiiiiiiiiiii ! Pourquoi ?!

_ Parce que Dame-Tsuna, tu as signé un contrat.

_ Hein ?!

_ Un contrat qui stipule que tu vas te marier avec Hibari.

_ Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »

Quand est-ce qu'il avait signé ce genre de papier ? Ah…Oui quand il ne faisait pas attention aux papiers qu'il signait. Il soupira avant de se dire qu'il était vraiment dans la merde. Avoir un psychopathe comme mari…Attendez comme mari ? Cela voulait dire qu'il…qu'il allait devoir consommer le mariage ?! Le consommer avec Hibari ?! Il sentait déjà le mal de tête.

« Dans un mois, vous vous marierez. »

Dans un mois, il sera marié. Un mois. Un petit mois et il deviendra Tsunayoshi Hibari…C'est vraiment étrange. En effet, Tsuna avait toujours pensé qu'il se marierait avec une autre personne. Il soupira en se disant que le destin était vraiment étrange…Mais il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

Quand Bianchi, Haru et Kyoko eurent vent de la nouvelle, ce fut la panique générale ! Oui, parce que les filles voulaient tout organiser mais elles n'avaient qu'un mois pour trouver un endroit pour le mariage, la décoration, l'animation, les vêtements et tout ce qui allait en rapport. Bien entendu, Lussuria rejoint le groupe des « organisatrices » avec un plaisir non-dissimulé. C'est ainsi que tout fut décidé : les fleurs seraient des Lys, le ton des couleurs serait rose pâle, le lieu serait la résidence Vongola au bord de la mer en France ( Oui parce que les Vongola ont des demeures dans chaque pays !), Tsunayoshi porterait une robe de mariée bien qu'il avait tout d'abord refusé…

Tsunayoshi soupira cela faisait déjà deux semaines que les filles, ainsi que Lussuria, étaient en train de tout planifier pour son mariage. Pas qu'il s'en plaignait mais c'était assez lassant de voir les filles venir dans son bureau toutes les minutes. D'ailleurs, il se demandait quelle importance ça avait que son bouquet soit des roses rouges ou des roses de couleur rose ? Enfin, il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de ses organisateurs.

Puis le jour tant attendu arriva et Tsunayoshi se retrouva à attendre pour aller à la cérémonie de son mariage…Il allait se marier avec Hibari Kyoya. Ah…Si les élèves de Namimori avaient su ça, ils ne l'auraient jamais laissé seul et Kyoya ne serait pas en train de faire des plans pour leur faire on ne sait quoi. La musique s'éleva et là, le Boss su que c'était le moment d'apparaître. Bien entendu, tout le monde le regardait au vue que c'était la…heu…le marié et qu'il était habillé en mariée. Il fit un petit sourire après tout c'était le jour de son mariage avec Kyoya. Bon, il avait appris à connaitre réellement Hibari pendant ce mois et il le trouvait vraiment gentil sous ses airs de…de carnivore.

Quand il arriva devant le prêtre, son futur mari l'attendait patiemment avec un sourire moqueur. C'est là que Tsuna se dit que c'était finalement une mauvaise idée de se marier mais il continua d'avancer.

« Hibari Kyoya, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Sawada Tsunayoshi ? Demanda le prêtre

_ Oui.

_ Sawada Tsunayoshi, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Hibari Kyoya ?

_ O-Oui. Dit Tsuna en soupirant et rougissant

_ Vous pouvez embrasser la…le marié. »

C'est à ce moment-là que Kyoya se pencha sur Tsunayoshi et captura doucement les lèvres du plus jeune qui se mit à rougir…Les personnes présentes applaudissaient. Et voilà, il était devenu Hibari Tsunayoshi. Mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

* * *

**Ayumi :** Voilà on est arrivé à la fin de cette histoire ce qui est vraiment dommage parce que je l'appréciais vraiment. Enfin de l'écrire quoi ! Mais je vais faire une suite qui sera l'histoire de Tsuna après son mariage…Parce que même après être marié il lui arrive pleins de trucs x) Et il y a aussi la nuit de noces mais ça je vous la raconterais dans la suite (qui sera une autre histoire) si vous êtes sage, vous l'aurez votre lemon ! Enfin, si le cœur vous en dis j'ai fait une page facebook où je prends les commandes pour des fanfictions et je met en ligne les mise à jour des chapitres si ça vous intéresse ! ^^ Cherchez : Ayumi Watari. C'est une page, la photo est une fille (manga) avec un ordi, et y a marqué écrivain !J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçues de la fin .

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews.**

**Bow :**_ Voilà, c'est Hibari qui a gagné ! Donc lance-moi pas de mauvais sors ! La suite est enfin là ! Ca t'a plu ? Tu viendras me voir sur FB (page de dans mon discours) ? Tu liras ma suite que j'écrirais plus tard ? Bisous !_

**Portga D Anita : **_Oui, Hibari t'a écouté et a gagné ! xD Bref, j'espère que ça t'a plu et que tu viendras me faire un petit coucou sur fb ou/et que tu liras la suite qui sera ma nouvelle histoire un peu plus tard !_

**Natsumi : **_Oui tu es là ! xD Haha ! C'est Hibari qui a gagné ! Kukuku ! J'allais pas faire gagné Mukuro sinon…sinon il aurait violéTsuna avant la fin ! 0.0 Bref j'espère que ça t'a plu et que tu viendras sur ma page fb ( créée spécialement pour les lectrices anonymes) et/ou sur la suite qui arrivera bientôt dans une autre histoire. Bisous et à bientôt !_

**Miri : **_ Je vais continuer mes anciennes et en écrire de nouvelles dont la suite de celle-ci ^^ Hibari a gagné tu n'es pas trop déçue ? Bref, même chose que les autres, j'espère te retrouver sur ma page fb et/ou la suite dans une nouvelle histoire ! Bisous et à bientôt ! ^^_


End file.
